yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kirin Shima
Kirin Shima is a main character in the yuri series Hidan no Aria AA. A 3rd year Intern in the Tokyo Butei High's Middle Division. While her outside character is that of a playful doll, she is more of a lethal weapon, from studying with her previous senior amica, Riko Mine. She customized her uniform into Lolita style like her senior to camouflage her armaments. Kirin has a doll-figure personality, somewhat more childish than Riko. She acts refined and addresses her senpai's by "Onee-sama". She's not afraid to show her feelings and is very good at acting cute to get what she wants. Her favorite food is crepes. Her birthday is December 24. Yuri Feats * The reason for why she wasn't that interested in Aria in the beginning is because she isn't her ideal type, plus she have already got someone in mind, Raika whom is labelled by her as her one and only prince, so she wanted Raika to make her her Amica. * Prince Raika riding on a Pegasus to rescue her from a giant red dragon is one of her dream modes she deemed as a wonderful one, waking up one morning after having it, she assert Raika is her one and only prince. * On the wall in front of her bed, there's a hanged framed picture of Raika drinking some juice. * During the junior students' physical exam overseen by an upperclassman, she kept on staring admiringly at Raika mostly all the time. * After Aria performed Baritsu, a hand-to-hand combat on Raika, Shino and Akari on their last test, she was worried about Raika. * Her fluttering heart couldn't stop for watching Raika battle a tough guy in order to test her athletic ability. * Directly, she obliged Raika to make her her Amica. * She have been staring at Raika all the time, and she hasn't noticed her until later in Akihabara, precisely in a cosplay store, where she concluded the time for the princess to save the prince, also in her dreams, the prince saved the princess. * At the start of an Amica Chance Match between her and Raika, betting over making herself Raika's Amica, she fought flauntingly to distract her, and approached her once using her toy Jonathan Number 3, then gave her a kiss on her lips which made her fall on the ground, therefore she won the match happily hugging her while they were still on the ground addressing her by "Onee-sama". * Sitting next to Raika after becoming her Amica in one of Akihabara's cafes, she was embracing her arm all the time calling her "Onee-sama" so many times, and lightly rubbing her cheek against her arm. * Meeting Riko by chance dressed in a waitress outfit in one of Akihabara's cafes, she informed her that she was able to become Raika's Amica. * Leaning on Raika, she said Riko was very nice and took good care of her, but it was just an upperclassman-underclassman relationship, then complemented how Raika looks really good in her cosplay costume too. * When she informed Raika, Akari and Shino about herself being in CVR (An apartment were strategies using the physical charms were measured), she cling to Raika's arm. * After Raika was hurt by Urara and her supporters, she advanced to defend her. * The night Riko arrived to Sasaki's household to train the junior students, she allowed her to feed her a sandwich, but when her doing was prevented by a jealous Raika, she embraced her admiringly for going crazy with jealousy. * It makes her happy when Raika get jealous over her. *one starry night at one of the balconies of Sasaki's household, After hearing Raika's concern about whether she's really okay for her to be Kirin's Amica, because she's a Year 1 and just good at sports, she told her she's her only Amica. * For a long time, she have been watching Raika, since she went to the gym with her friends to observe Butei High's classes, she worried whether someone like Raika who's strong would accept her, so she couldn't talk to Raika all that time, when she asked Raika to be her Amica, she did it by mustering up all the courage she had. * During the first Quartet on a defense mission with Raika, she was happy that Raika protected her several times from Hina Fuma who was willing to get her eye flag, next after Bee team's victory she told her she was wonderful. * Just after Akari received a bouquet from Urara to thank her for saving her in the construction site where the scaffolding collapsed, and Raika approached Akari to take the bouquet apart and check if Urara didn't do anything to it to cause her trouble based on Shino's monition, Akari's resistance which made Raika even more determined to take the bouquet drove Kirin to be jealous. * Secretly staring at Raika giving Akari morning shooting training, especially after Raika playfully flung Akari's skirt to put her gun away at the side of her thigh, she sensed they were too close, she was worried because they were that close, that's why she made an emergency call to Riko. * She flashed her thigh to request Raika to be a substitute instructor for Division 2 beta workforce class. * Raika displayed Kirin's picture impressed with a kiss in her room at Kirin's request. * Only because she knew Raika accepted her offer to be a substitute instructor for Division 2 beta workforce class due to Akari's insist, while Raika doesn't grant her request when she asks, but Raika would do it for Akari was enough to make her jealous. * To show Raika her appreciation for being a substitute instructor for Division 2 beta workforce class, she grabbed her hand leading her to the CVR training room, where the underclassmen brought her to bed and got close to her, sitting on that bed wearing a fuschia-colored wedding dress, she told Raika when Division 2 see her, they're able to immediately turn themselves into exactly the type Raika like. * Division 2 girls approached and cuddled Raika on the CVR bed on her order, to make her declare that she'll choose her Amica, over the dream world in front of her, by Raika saying what it was written on the Manifesto page, in order to make Raika's feelings and resolution become firm, she ordered her to read it, because she underwent jealousy over Raika, also proven by her shaking voice as she offered her to say it. * She was most bright after Raika declared that she's her bride. * Bringing her pillow, she ran to embrace Raika insomuch as she resolved to live together with her from now on, she also let Shino and Akari listen to the record when Raika declared the last day that she's her bride, until it was broken by Raika's throwing knife. * Staring at the picture which taken on the day Raika declared her as her Amica and bride, she admired the other wonderful wild side of her. *She kept staring smilingly at Raika in the water park. *While she and Division 2 were just picking out bathing suits at Raika's place to wear to the pool of the water park, she warmly welcomed her and informed her that she have got some bathing suits for her too. *To deepen her friendship with Raika along with Division 2, she inspired them to wear cute bathing suits just before the day of the water park trip. *Before taking a slide with Raika, she grabbed Raika's breast since she was scared. *When Raika got atop her on a float after the slide, she got shy for some other girls to watch them, in addition to the cheer of Division 2, which means that she can be less bold if Raika attempt to show her love for her in public. *As a sign to prove Nonoka the love relationship she share with Raika, she hugged her while they were still on a float inside the pool. *As she walked to Akari's house to pay a visit, she was clinging to Raika's arm. *In a bath, she resolved to get close to Raika despite her resistance. * Raika is whom she was concerned about when she was recovering using Hina's antidotes, she also was looking forward to go see her once she met up with Akari. *She impelled Raika to give lessons for her and Division 2 girls again. Gallery Anime 69212 1445569.jpg Anime 69212 1449782.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.30 23.04.10.gif Anime 69303 68652.jpg Anime 69303 84084.jpg Anime 69303 305764.jpg Anime 69303 378920.jpg Anime 69303 1285534.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.31 07.41.57.gif Videotogif 2018.08.31 07.46.51.gif Videotogif 2018.08.31 09.36.13.gif Videotogif 2018.08.31 09.37.19.gif Videotogif 2018.08.31 09.37.47.gif Videoplayback 490573.jpg Videoplayback 1107815.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.01 16.07.20.gif Videotogif 2018.09.01 16.15.30.gif Anime 69475 476309.jpg Anime 69564 680555.jpg Anime 69564 945528.jpg Anime 69564 1220302.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.03 18.27.09.gif Anime 69719 848973.jpg Anime 69719 934350.jpg Anime 69719 954662.jpg Anime 69719 962962.jpg Anime 69809 487404.jpg (720P - mp4) Hidan no Aria AA Episode 11 1306722.jpg Category:Himedere Category:Hidan no Aria AA Category:Characters